


To Tell You The Truth

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Peter pines, Tony Stark Feels, Truth Serum, caring Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: At a party, Banner and Clint play a trick and drug Peter with Truth Serum, and some big confessions slip out.- A cute lil oneshot -





	To Tell You The Truth

It was another Avengers party and everyone was gathered in Stark Towers.  Our heros were sitting around the room with a coffee table between them. The party was completed with a ridiculous amount of alcohol and food. Thor and Cap must have called five different take out joints, and they all ate like kings.

Everyone was there; Banner, Clint, Scott, Steve, Thor, Stark, Strange, and Nat. Even Peter was on his way to join in!  Most people were sitting on sofas both facing each other, while Tony had his own armchair at the far end, and Nat and Strange sat on less elegant chairs at the other end. 

They had spent most of the day telling stories and jokes, contests on who can tell the most embarrassing stories.

"And THAT is why I am never allowed back in a Chili's again!" Scott finished his story, sending everyone into a fit of laughter. 

"You can't be serious, that's nowhere near as embarrassing as my story!" Clint joined in, leaning forward with a bottle of beer in his hands.

FRIDAY notified Tony that Peter was on his way up, so he got up to grab Peter's non-alcoholic drinks out the fridge. 

Banner and Clint looked at each other with a scheming look. "It's time," Banner laughed. "You grab the vodka, I've got the truth serum! This is going to be so funny!" Clint grabbed one of the bottles from the floor and filled up one of the empty glasses. 

"Not too much!" Banner laughed.

"What are you two doing?" Steve interrogated them as he pulled away from his conversation with Nat. 

"Nothing bad!" Banner laughed as he poured the serum into the glass.

Tony came back into the room and dropped Peter's drinks on the table and sat down.

"Okay, where were we?" He asked as Clint pretended to drink the glass he held in his hands. When the elevator doors opened, he got up and walked over to meet Peter.

"Hey, Kid, Tony bought you some alcohol-free shit, so I snuck you a sip of this so you don't miss out on the fun!" He blocked the view from where the others were sitting to them.

"Oh, thanks, man!" Peter took the glass and looked to Clint. 

"Down it! Before they see!"

Peter drank the whole glass in one shot, he almost gagged on it. He coughed, "What was that?" He asked, giving the glass back to him.

"Vodka, now go drink your baby beer." He laughed, walking back through to the party.

As Peter walked in everyone cheered.

"Hey, Kid!" Steve exclaimed, putting a hand on Peter's back. 

"Hey Mr. America, how are you?" 

"It's Captain, but just call me Steve, we're like family." He smiled, turning back around to finish his conversation. 

"Hey everyone! Any food left?" Peter laughed as he made his way to the empty seat between where Tony was and where Bruce was, next to the window.

"Plenty!" Bruce confirmed, he and Clint shared a knowing look. They knew the serum took at least ten minutes to kick in, so they had to wait a little while yet.

They continued the embarrassing stories conversation, which led onto talking about whose suit was better. 

"No way, I look ten times better in what I wear," Strange interjected.

"You think?" Peter laughed, oh god he sounded so judgemental. He didn't mean to be!  "I mean, you kind of look like someone wearing a Halloween costume, now if you look at Mr. Stark, he's got that cool suit which does a lot. Even Thor has got a warrior look to him!" 

Everyone looked at him, some of them laughing, but Strange was NOT impressed. He shot Peter a death stare, and Peter knew he should stop, but something was making him continue. Something wasn't right with him…

"But Loki, he looked good!" He concluded.  Thor laughed into his beer.

"I don't want fashion advice from a child in a onesie." Strange bit back at him. 

Thor nearly spat out his drink, "Strange leave Spider-Boy alone."

"Spider-Man actually, I'm 19… so I'm a man…" Peter felt himself say. "But be salty all you want Strange, you're the one who started the conversation." Peter sat back against the seat. What the fuck? Why was he acting so cheeky, usually he said this in his head and was respectful as hell out loud. He looked over to Tony, who had a rather amused look on his face. He saw how embarrassed Peter was and decided to stick up for him.

"Strange, I built Peter's suit, so if you're going to take the piss out of him you're taking the piss out of me."

Strange met Tony's stare and swallowed his drink. "Sorry Tony," he raised his beer as he apologized.

Tony nodded and looked back at Peter. Peter grinned and Tony winked back before they carried on the conversations.  Clint tried to change the conversation to dirtier things slowly

"Okay so if you HAD to, which Avenger would you kiss." Everyone stayed quiet as Peter had to bite his lip. He lifted his knees up on the couch and covered his mouth. 

_ Please don't ask me, please don't ask me, PLEASE DON'T ASK ME _

They went around the room, and most of them said Nat. However, a few of them refused to answer.

Clint nudged Banner and reminded him to ask Peter.

"What do you think Peter?" Banner asked, trying to contain a smile. They all looked at him.

In his head, he was going to say he has never really thought about it and needed to think for a while, and then hopefully it would slip out of everyone's minds as they got drunker.

Peter shook his head, covering his mouth. He looked terrified.

"Are you going to answer?" Scott asked.

"I can't answer because for some reason I am saying things I don't want to say and I really don't want anyone here to know my answers to these questions because I am really embarrassed and I don't want you all to look at me weirdly."

Everyone looked at him weirdly, some of them wearing a slightly concerned expression on their faces. 

"Suddenly I don't feel well… that Vodka Clint gave me must have really done something to me…"  Banner and Clint burst into laughter, Tony sat forward, "Clint, you gave the kid vodka? He's 19 years old!" 

"That's not all he gave him!" Banner squealed, holding his side as he leaned forward. 

"What the fuck did you give him?" Tony demand. 

Instead of answering, Clint leaned forward to see Peter.

"Hey, Pete, who's the hottest Avenger?"

"Mr. Stark."

He clasped his hand over his mouth and his eyes widened. He didn't mean to say that! He couldn't bear to look up, not at anyone. They were probably all judging him, and Mr. Stark was there too. Could this be any more embarrassing??  Half of them were laughing at him. Steve told the two pranksters off, this really brought out the caring grandad in him.

Tony leaned forward. "You drugged him?" He was extremely angry with them.

"I was drugged?" Peter's head shot up. "What the fuck did I drink?" 

Thor explained to him about the truth serum to him, and Peter truly believed that this was the lowest moment of his life. Now he had an embarrassing to tell! Apparently with the amount he drank it could last up to 24 hours!

Tony was concerned, "Okay guys, let's make sure we don't embarrass the boy even further yeah?" He told them all. "I don't feel like canceling the night yet."  They all agreed to be fair to him, but the drunker they got the harder it became to keep from messing with him.

After an hour or so it was down to half of them, Nat and Clint went home for the kids, and Scott left just after them. Strange stuck it out as long as he could, but he hated Peter's honesty and decided he would rather spend the night at home. 

Peter thought this would be easier. Fewer people, less to confess.

Tony got up to go to the bathroom, and as he did, the completely drunk Avengers decided to keep on messing.

"So Peter, how are you feeling?" Time, to begin with, lulling him into a false sense of security. 

"I'm good, I really enjoy being here with you all, it makes me feel like one of the gang."

_ Okay, that wasn't too embarrassing _ . 

He looked everywhere around the room but people's eyes, he felt so uncomfortable right now.

"I feel slightly uncomfortable. " he didn't mean to say that.  Steve and Thor laughed and got up in the kitchen bringing in another pack of beer each.  Banner turned to Peter. 

"I'm sorry it was you we pranked but it was really funny!" He burped into his hand. The man was keeping himself as steady as he could as he spoke to Peter. Bruce had drunk quite a lot and was incredibly tipsy. 

"It was kind of mean," Peter said abruptly. He apologized straight after.  Bruce looked up to behind Peter, smiled, and then kept talking.

"Okay so, shh, tell me! If yooou could kiss ANYONE in the Avengers who would it be?"

"Mr. Stark, fuck I didn't mean to say that, don't tell him okay, fuck that's such a bad thing to confess!" Peter rubbed his face, trying to stop himself from talking.

"You… you got a crush on Tony?" He looked amused. 

"Yes! I'm completely and utterly in love with him but he doesn't know, no one knows except you so you can't tell anyone, I shouldn't have trusted Clint! If Mr. Stark finds out he won't be my mentor anymore and I can't lose him so please please don't say anything!" He urged Bruce, his eyes were red like any second he was about to cry.

"S'okay, I don' need to say any'thn." Bruce finished the drink in his hand.

"Go home, Banner." Tony spoke from behind Peter. Peter jumped, utterly horrified, turning to see Tony leaning against the wall behind him.  Peter's eyes hit the ground as his face reddened. 

"Hey, Tony was jus' kiddin' "

Tony glared at him. "I mean it, parties over. You've ruined it." Banner was slightly taken aback but understood, he spent the next few minutes trying to stand up and get his stuff together.

Peter sat in silence, staring at his feet, frozen to the spot.  Tony walked through to the kitchen and told them to pack up, and that Happy was downstairs to bring them to wherever they were staying.

After they all gathered in the elevator and started heading down to the car, Peter decided he should leave too. His bag was already with him, but he didn't want to be rude to Tony and just leave him with all that mess, so instead of leaving straight away, he started to clean up.

He picked up a bag and put all the rubbish and extra food on it. Tony was standing behind him, watching him for a minute. Peter was humming under his breath nervously if he stayed quiet be would be overthinking and putting himself into panic mode.

He turned and crouched down to get all the bottles away from the floor next to where Thor was sitting. From the corner of his eye, he saw a pair of shoes near him.

_ Fuck. _

Slowly Peter stood up, glancing to Mr. Stark and then to his hands.

"Oh hey Mr. Stark, I thought I would help you tidy this up because they left a ridiculous mess and it isn't fair to leave you with all of this."

Tony smiled. "I have a cleaner."

Peter nodded and bit his lip. "Yeah okay, so I suppose I'd better go." He dropped the bag and went to grab his.

"You can stay if you want to," Tony spoke softly. "I don't feel like sleeping so I'll probably be sitting up all night anyway. I know you won't be happy about this but I need to keep an eye on you because of the drug." Peter dropped his bag back down on the sofa, sat back and sighed deeply.

"Yeah…" he said under his breath.  There was a silence between them for a few minutes. Tony felt sorry for him, he couldn't imagine how embarrassed the boy was. 

"Okay Pete, let's tidy up, here grab the back and I'll grab the dishes." Peter stood up and carried on what he was doing.  He had no idea what to say to Mr. Stark, has he lost his respect. God this just kept getting worse.

"I'm sorry about those two idiots. They were just trying to have fun, but they went too far." Tony told him, as he gathered up the plates and cutlery.

"It's okay, I wanted to be equal to everyone and now I guess I am."

"You already were Peter." 

"That's not true, everyone always sees me as a kid." He replied. "Fuck, sorry I didn't want to say that. I'm really angry at them for this, I really wanted tonight to be fun." 

He finished putting the last bits into the bag and dropped it by the furthest away chair. He collapsed on it and looked sadly at the table in front of her.

"Peter, I'm sorry." 

"You didn't do anything wrong, Mr. Stark, it's not your fault." 

Tony moved the dishes into the kitchen and came back to sit across from him. "Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Tony suggested. "I don't know how to make people feel better when they're sad, so it's really all I can do." 

A smile sneaked onto Peter's face as he nodded. "Sounds good Mr. Stark."

It was now around 2.30 in the morning and the two were sitting in the other room, laughing at a Mel Brooks movie. 

"They don't make comedy like this anymore!" Tony laughed.

"They do, just not often. Everyone tries too hard but they completely miss it."

Tony looked over to Peter and smiled. "You're actually really interesting when you let yourself say what you're thinking." Peter blushed and lowered into the seat.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked.

"You make me nervous." Peter spoke, clasping his hands over his mouth, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be saying these things."

Tony nodded, "That's okay." He spoke. "I just wanted to let you know Pete, you can tell me anything and it won't change anything. Our dynamic won't change." 

Peter looked up at him, "Really?"

Tony nodded. "Really. I'm not going to revoke your Avengers card for having feelings. I'd rather you got it out than let it torcher you."

Peter smiled sweetly before turning back to watching the movie. "Thanks, Mr. Stark."

"Anytime."

Tony knew this was going to be a disaster. He told himself not to pry, it would be unfair, but he needed to know.  "Pete…" 

Peter sighed, he knew where this was going now and he knew he didn't have a choice.  "Yeah?"

"I want to talk about this. It's just between us, but…"

"You want to know how I feel?" Peter turned around again, moving his legs so they were perched on the couch with him.

Tony nodded again. 

"Ask me anything you want and I'll tell you the truth. I kind of have to." He laughed awkwardly.

Tony turned down the volume of the tv and mirrored Peter's body. They were sitting at the opposite ends of the sofa, leaning on the armrest. 

"So... you love me or something?"

Peter closed his eyes. "Wham. Right into it." He breathed in hastily. "Yeah, I am  _ in love _ with you."

Tony half-smiled. "And for how long?"

"I've had a crush on you since before we met. I've been in love with you since the moment we met. And I've been in pain the entire way through. "

There was silence between them again. "Please say something, Mr. Stark, I'm feeling really embarrassed. "

"No need to be embarrassed Pete, there's no judgment here. Do you… do you think of me a lot?"

Peter groaned as he put his head in his hands. He knew what was about to come out and he couldn't stop the verbal diarrhea that was about to come out of him.

"Yes. All the fucking time. Every second I'm awake and every moment I'm asleep." He picked his head up to look at Tony's hands.

"I think of you while I'm working, studying, fighting, eating, showering, walking. It's pretty fucking difficult NOT to think about you."

Tony stretched out his leg across the sofa and touched Peter's leg as a sense of comfort to the younger man.

"What do you think about?"

"Mr. Stark this is so hard, I hate this right now because it means I have to tell you and this is painful.  I think about you working, I think about you looking at me, kissing me, showering. I think about going to bed with you, waking up with you, going on holiday with you, making you dinner." 

Stark grinned, that was the sweetest thing anyone has said to him. He didn't think anyone could care about him like that.  "You want to kiss me?" He smiled.

"Yes. More than anything." Peter blushed, his heart was beating so fast in his chest, every second was killing him. He had NEVER planned to tell Mr. Stark any of this.

"What are you waiting for?" Tony asked him.

Peter gawked. "W...what did you just say?"

Tony leaned forward and held onto Peter's hands, leading him to lean forward towards him.

Peter's heart stopped. "Are you mocking me, Mr. Stark?" He asked quietly. 

"No. I want you to kiss me." He wore a warm smile across his face. "I want to kiss you too."  Peter rose up slowly, inching over to Tony. Tony moved forward too. Slowly Peter's hands met Tony's face, his thumb resting on his cheek. It was so warm and soft.

His eyes flicked to the older man's lips and back to his eyes. He was so nervous! His stomach was doing cartwheels and his heart was having a riot.  He licked his lips and tenderly touched his lips against Tonys.  His heart exploded, suddenly he felt like he was flying. He poured every single bit of emotion he had into the kiss.

Peter kissed him softly, to begin with, tenderly and filled with love. As he felt Tony's lips move back, he opened his mouth. He wanted this, he NEEDED this. His hands made their way around Tony's head to his hair.

Tony grabbed Peter's waist and pulled him closer. Peter began to kiss him harder, with more want and desire. A fire lit inside of him.

"Fuck Pete." Tony breathed as he pulled away for a second, his eyes looked over Peter's face, eyes barely open, flushed, mouth open and pupils dilated. 

"Kiss me again."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
